


Я Снегурка

by Zyrieen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyrieen/pseuds/Zyrieen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier was implanted with deep conditioning by Hydra. Doctor Zola added a few of his own. One of them was the Снегурка protocol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arnim Zola

**Author's Note:**

> The title, of both the fic and the trigger, was inspired by [Rainne](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainne/pseuds/Rainne)'s Soulmate arc [To Live Without the Sun](http://archiveofourown.org/series/177689), specifically calling Darcy by the codename Снегурка.
> 
> Unfortunately this is all I have written - the rest of it is refusing to be written. I've tried several times but can't do much more than summarise :( I thought I'd see if anyone was interested and maybe had ideas for how I could continue this?

No one who had so much as heard of Herr Doktor Arnim Zola would make the mistake of describing him as 'sentimental'. The closest he came, those who had the dubious pleasure of knowing him personally asserted, was the perverse delight he took in his greatest creation: Зимний Солдат, the Fist of Hydra, the legendary assassin the Winter Soldier. Zola's perverse paternal pride was at least somewhat justified, Hydra's elite agreed, but also somewhat disturbing in the absolute glee he exhibited while programming and upgrading the Asset. There was just something unseemly about deriving that much pleasure from your work.

No, 'sentimental' was not really a word that applied to Doktor Zola. Cunning, however, fit him quite well. So did meticulous, and logical, and ambitious. He was a schemer and a strategist, and he planned years and decades into the future. So it was that when he was captured by the Strategic Science Reserve, he immediately began reworking his plans to make the most of his new 'accommodations'.

Operation Paperclip was obvious from the start. Clearly as a high-ranking Hydra scientist, he would be desirable for the initiative from a purely scientific point of view, but he would also need them to trust him. The question then became a simple one of how he could distance himself from the failed Third Reich, and the answer was just as easy.

Doktor Zola befriended and courted a Jewish scientist saved from the gas chambers by the same squad who had kidnapped him from Schmidt's train, and insisted the two daughters they had take their mother's name. The elder followed her mother into biology and later died in a laboratory 'accident' without progeny. The younger shared her father's fascination with genetics, but lacked his meticulous attention to detail; her rush to get results led to her death due to complications over the birth of her only daughter.

Arnim Zola took one look at his granddaughter, and for the second time in his life, he fell in love.


	2. Evolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esther Basia Netanyahu is born in 1974. Darcy Lewis appears out of nowhere in 2008. These things are not unrelated.

Esther Basia Netanyahu emerges from her mother's womb at 0346 on January 10 1974. She is healthy and alert, with golden eyes that immediately darken to brown when she is placed in the arms of her mother. No father is listed on the birth certificate, and when Rebecca Miriam Netanyahu dies two weeks later, Esther is given to her grandparents to raise.

By the time she is 10, Esther has been to every continent at least twice, knows seven languages, and has been banned from playing hide and seek with her friends. Her Opa had to go away when she was in second grade, but she isn't allowed to tell her Bubbe and Aunt Ruth that he isn't dead, because it is a secret. She is good at keeping secrets.

*****

Esther Netanyahu disappears the same night her Bubbe Miriam dies. One month later, Irina Yakovlevna Nuriyeva enrols in Lomonosov Moscow Statue University. She is the same height as Esther, but her hair is blonde and her eyes are blue and she speaks with a perfect Leningrad accent.

Three years later, Marie Moreau rolls into Paris. Her hair is dark, and her blue eyes are wide as she exclaims over how big and busy the city is compared to Provence. She waitresses at three different cafes and takes night classes in computer programming.

Christina Schneider works her way across Europe. Ruwaidah Khoury drifts through the Middle East, spends a year in Dubai. Sharon West backpacks around Australia.

Darcy Lewis enrols in Culver University. It's the first time she's been back in America in fifteen years. Aunt Ruth died while she was in Paris, and she hasn't heard from her Opa since Dubai. She worries that his organization has turned against him, that without her safety to hold over his head they have killed him and she is an orphan twice over.

Her hair is dark, her eyes are blue, and the size of her breasts means no one will ever remember her face. Everything is going according to plan, right up until it isn't. Requirements changes mean she has to find six science credits to graduate, and as little as this piece of paper in a name that isn't her own means, she doesn't like leaving things unfinished. Most of the internships would earn her too much scrutiny, but there's a crackpot down in New Mexico who sounds desperate enough to ignore any inconsistencies in her background so she makes sure she's the only applicant and prepares to be the perfect American co-ed.

She has two weeks left when everything goes to hell, and Darcy Lewis can no longer disappear into obscurity.

It's almost a relief to have a permanent identity again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there's a lot of background information that isn't made obvious here. It'll come out later, promise. And if it doesn't I'll probably tell you anyway. I have an idea where this is going now, so hopefully the rest won't take anywhere near as long.
> 
> Yes, she can change her appearance, slightly. Cosmetic changes only, no mass differential, although she can move the mass around in a limited fashion e.g. take some weight from her thighs and put it in her breasts. The fact that she still looks young is only slightly related to this ability.
> 
> Also, yes, Zola is sending her emails from his digital self. It's pretty much as creepy as you think.
> 
> Edited May 12 to add: It's probably not going to actually come out later, so here's a freebie background thing: Rebecca has a terminal disease the whole time she's pregnant with Esther/Darcy. After Darcy's born, Rebecca's blood no longer cycles through Esther's superior healing, and she dies very quickly. I'm not sure what disease it is; feel free to imagine something awful. Rebecca is not a nice person.


End file.
